


Te amo y te odio. Colección de drabbles (LynValo)

by LynValo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: Drabbles que comparto en mi página o en grupos del fandom.1. Light Angst (Steve/Tony)2. Leve tensión sexual (Steve/Tony - A: AOU)3. AU/teenagers (Steve/Tony - ambos tienen 12 años)4. Chris Evans/ Robert Downey Jr.5. Winterfalcon (Bucky/Sam)6. Spanking (Steve/Tony)7. Romántico (Steve/Tony)8. Angst (Steve/Tony)9. Erótico/Primera vez (Steve/Tony)10.En medio de una batalla (Dr.Strange/Star-Lord)





	1. Light Angst (Steve/Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble pedido en mi fanpage de FB: https://www.facebook.com/LynValoSTONY/

-Ya no regresó. ¿Le pasará algo? – Natasha les hablaba a todos sus compañeros.  
  
-Tal vez. Stark es impredecible. – Respondía Clint, despreocupadamente bebió de su trago.  
  
-Y si así es, ¿cómo ayudarle? – Dijo Banner. – Yo lo he intentado ayudarle y sólo se cierra en sí mismo.  
  


Se habían encogido de hombros y cambiaron de tema. Todos los ‘Vengadores’ estaban ahí, en una de las reuniones que habían acostumbrado hacer para distraerse amenamente y no estar siempre entre misiones y peligro. Thor, Banner, Natasha, Clint, María, Steve; todos ahí. Steve fue quién no volvió a integrarse a la charla, a él le quedó la inquietud a saber qué le había pasado a Tony, más al notar por primera vez como el resto ya se lo tomaba a la ligera. No es que ellos fueran “malos”, sólo que se habían dado por vencidos a que Stark jamás buscaría apoyo emocional en ninguno de ellos…, de nadie en realidad. Era triste. No se sentía cómodo sabiendo que Tony no estaba bien. Así que sin hacer comentario se echó a caminar por el mismo rumbo al que hace unos minutos había visto partir a Tony. Estaban en la Avenger Tower, así que pediría ayuda a Jarvis para saber exactamente en qué punto estaba el genio.  
  
Llegó hasta una habitación que estaba vacía, pero cuando abrió la puerta ahí estaba Tony; sentado en el suelo y recargado en una de las paredes. La luz estaba encendida y el castaño tenía la cabeza mirando hacía el enorme ventanal que mostraba la ciudad, a su costado tenía una botella y un trago sin terminar. Cuando la puerta fue abierta se giró para ahora mirarle a él.  
  


-¿Qué quieres, Cap? – Le cuestionó como si nada, volviendo su mirada hacia el ventanal.  
  
-¿Estás bien? – Se animó a preguntarle. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a unos pasos de él.  
  
-Sí, es obvio. – Le respondió sin muchos ánimos de hablarle. – ¿Qué quieres? – Le volvió a cuestionar.  
  
-Asegurarme de qué estás bien.  
  
-¿Te mandaron? – Le miró directo a las pupilas. – Dile a Bruce que deje de molestar y que estoy bien. – Quería sonar molesto, fastidiado, pero Steve podía mirar perfectamente en aquellos ojos que se clavaron en los suyos que Tony estaba triste.  
  
-Nadie me mandó. – Se acercó más hasta sentarse a su lado.  
  
-Quiero estar solo.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque sí.  
  
-Si necesitas hablar yo…  
  
-¡Vamos, Steve! – Le interrumpió y adoptó una mueca socarrona. – A ti es quién menos te ha de importar si algo me pasa o si necesito de alguien. – Steve no dejó de mirar los ojos tristísimos que comenzaban a aguadarse más.  
  
-Te equivocas. Al parecer soy el único imbécil que se sigue preocupando por ti. Que te busca a pesar de que todos ya dijeron “oh, no importa, Stark siempre es así”. – Le dijo serio, pero no severo. No estaba molesto, sabía que Tony estaba actuando a la defensiva porque no se muestra jamás débil, menos con él. – Quiero poder ayudarte.  
  
-No puedes. – Desvió la mirada al suelo. Lucía melancólico.  
  
-Tú me importas, Tony. – Le confesó. Así los ojos miel volvieron a mirarle curiosos. – Y ya no soporto el verte así. No es la primera vez que huyes para estar solo con tu amargura. No debe de ser así si tienes quien se preocupa por ti.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Steve? – Cedió, queriendo aplacar el nudo en su garganta. – Que a pesar de todo esto y de ser quién soy me siento pésimo. Que recuerdo que no tengo nada de verdadero valor. Que a ojos de todos soy de lo peor a pesar de salvo sus traseros.  
  
-Sabes que eso…  
  
-¡No me digas que no es cierto! ¡Lo es! – Gritó. Sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordar las lágrimas. – Había estado bien, me sentía como nunca. ¿Pero sabes qué fecha es hoy? Hoy es un año más que se cumple de mi maldito secuestro. La experiencia más horrible que he sufrido, no sólo me dejó las cicatrices en la piel, sino que las peores fueron el darme cuenta de que no tengo nada. Y sigo sin tener nada, Steve…, y a cada día en lugar de que vaya siendo menos importante es más y más. No tengo familia, no tengo amigos. ¿Por quién lucho, para qué, por qué? – Recargó la cabeza en la pared, y sin mirarle las primeras lagrimitas rodaron por sus mejillas.  
  


Steve sintió el nudo en la garganta también, apretó los labios y quería tocarle, para que de alguna forma lo sintiera ahí con él pero bien sabía que eso no sería adecuado. Contempló a Tony de perfil; el cómo cerró los parpados y sus pestañas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas que salían con calma de sus ojos. Se sentía terrible al imaginar el sentir entero de Tony. Siempre criticado, juzgado y señalado como algo que no vale la pena, o algo efímero. Se reprochó a sí mismo por todo el tiempo que pensó que Tony era alguien quien no sufría… Recordó lo que leyó del secuestro de Tony, todo lo que padeció, era obvio que todavía le causaba pesadillas, que ese fantasma le perseguía sin dejarle tranquilo. Se sintió peor al haberlo ignorado.  
  


-Tienes amigos Tony…, y nos hemos convertido en una familia. No has dejado de luchar desde entonces, debe ser porque ahí mismo encontraste el por qué, y no sólo por ti. Lo has demostrado; te importan las demás personas. Y tú le importas a otras. No dudes de eso. – Trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresárselo, pues era la verdad. – No puedo imaginar lo que fue esa experiencia para ti, sólo sé que si pudiera borrarlo de tu pasado lo haría.  
  
-¿A sí? ¿Por qué? – Una sonrisa ladina y amarga se dibujó en su rostro.  
  
-Porque me importas, ya te lo dije. – Sin importarle ya, llevó su mano derecha cerca del rostro de Tony para limpiar las lágrimas con sus dedos. – Formas parte de lo único que también tengo. Eres parte de mi familia ahora.  
  


Tony se giró a mirarle profundamente, extrañamente dejando que el rubio le limpiase las lágrimas de esa forma cursi. Así se quedaron; uno al dado de otro, ambos recargando sus cabezas en la pared y de costado para mirarse. Y a pesar de que Steve había terminado con las lágrimas dejó su mano cerca para continuar acariciando una de las mejillas con su pulgar. Tony vulnerable y triste provocaba en él el impulso de abrazarle para mostrarle protección. Le importaba, no era mentira. Había comenzado a quererle desde hace mucho, el aprecio seguía ahí, ¿por qué Tony no lo entendía?  
  


-¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche así? – Le cuestionó Tony después de haber soltado un suspiro quedo. En su voz no se teñía la burla ni el sarcasmo, simplemente así tal cual se mostraba en ese instante.  
  
-Si es necesario, sí.  
  
-“Necesario” ¿Por qué piensas que te necesito?  
  
-Porque no me has apartado. – Le respondió empleando la misma voz suave.  
  


Miró a Tony cerrar de nuevo los párpados, pero ahora con un gesto de tranquilidad, sintiendo todavía la pequeña caricia de su pulgar en la mejilla. Se pegó más a su cuerpo y entonces finalmente le rodeo con sus brazos. Ahora Steve cerró los ojos cuando el castaño recargaba su frente en uno de sus hombros entregándose a la muestra de afecto.  
  


-¿No vas a besarme también? – Escuchó y su corazón dio un vuelco. Agradeció que Tony tuviese su rostros enterrado en su hombros para no verle seguro ruborizarse, más porque de nuevo no había sarcasmo en el tono de voz, quizá sólo un poco de travesura. Entonces Tony elevó el rostro ante su pausa, y seguramente también ante el retumbar de su pecho que debió de haber sentido. – Lo necesito. – Le dijo en un susurro.  
  


Steve había dejado en claro que haría lo necesario, y ahí estaba Tony diciéndole otra cosa que necesitaba. Entonces le besó, pero no sólo por aquello, sino porque Steve también lo anheló. Con lentitud agachó unos cuantos centímetros su rostro para poder pegar sus labios contra los ajenos. Casto y suave. Los brazos de Stark le abrazaron también, tomándole por la espalda al mismo tiempo que acoplaban de mejor manera los labios para reanudar un mejor beso.

Entre suspiros y latidos alocados continuaron con la caricia entre labios. El beso que terminó de aliviar el corazón de Tony.


	2. Tensión sexual (A:AOU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble pedido en mi fanpage de FB https://www.facebook.com/LynValoSTONY/

-Todo éste tiempo y no has podido madurar. – Decía Steve, pero no en tono de queja, sino que con aquel tono que comenzaba a adaptar cada que comenzaría a discutir con Stark. Un tono socarrón que todos sabían que irritaba a Iron-man más que los gritos furiosos. Tal vez por ello el Cap lo hacía, para desde un principio llevarle una ventaja. Y cómo no hacerlo si Tony prácticamente se había quejado como un niño caprichoso: “yo hago todo y él se lleva el crédito.”  
  
-Todos éste tiempo y aún sin novia, ¿Cap? – Había atacado a lo personal directamente. Como no tomándole importancia, sin querer entretenerse en ello. Steve torció la boca y el resto del equipo se hizo el desentendido; lo mejor era dejarlos y sólo intervenir si estaban a punto de avecinarse los golpes.  
  
-No desvíes el tema.   
  
-¿Qué tema? – Enarcó una ceja. – ¿Acaso es un “tema” el que quieras molestarme?  
  
-Es para exigirte que te comportes al margen de la situación. – Le miraba con aquellos ojos serios que ya eran difíciles de creer.   
  
-Tú no tienes por qué exigirme nada. – Se puso frente a él también adoptando su seriedad. Que cuando se trataba de ese caso también ya no era tomada muy en serio. – ¿O qué; me exigirás que sea un aburrido e histérico como tú?  
  
-No todo el que no sea tan inmaduro como tú tiene que ser aburrido ni histérico.  
  
-No. Sólo tú. – Y sonrió gustoso al ver que la molestia comenzaba a manifestarse en Rogers. – Vas mejorando tu guarda-ropa, tu cabello; te relacionas más con la tecnología e ideología…, pero no te relacionas más con personas. Chicas, ya sabes. Pienso que es lo que te falta. Casi todo el tiempo actúas de tal forma que me hace pensar que sólo te hace falta una novia. Entiendo la urgencia de la agente Romanoff por buscarte citas cuando eran compañeros en SHIELD, ha de haber sufrido también mucho tu abstinencia.  
  
-¿Qué es esto? ¿También quieres tomar tu papel de busca-novias? – Le sonrió ladinamente, aunque la molestia seguía ahí.  
  
-Aunque quisiera Rogers. – Le miró de pies a cabeza para luego mirarle de nuevo a los ojos burlonamente. – Dudo que alguien a quien conozca se interese en un viejo anticuado como tú. Sí, tendrás miles de fans. “Oh el Capitán América”, se derretirían, pero con sólo la primera cita; Puff… se desvanece la ilusión y sólo queda el torpe Steve Rogers.  
  
-Hablas como si me conocieras mejor que yo mismo. – Se acercó un paso más. Intimidante. – Y créeme; no me conoces en lo absoluto. Tú también sólo conoces al “Capitán América”, porque somos equipo. Sin embargo no conoces nada mí, así hayas leído todo mi expediente. Así que cierra la boca.  
  
-Tampoco creo que sea tan interesante. – Se encogió de hombros, queriendo disimular la mueca que ahora quería formarse en su rostro al enfadarse. No conoce nada del Cap, ¿y qué? Cómo si le interesara su vida aburrida y virginal… – No quieras impresionarme.  
  
-No busco impresionarte. Y tú tampoco me impresionas a mí con tu pasado lleno de libertinaje.  
  
-Tal vez no te impresione pero lo envidias.  
  
-¿Envidiar qué? – Soltó una risita burlona.  
  
-Mi experiencia. – Le sonrió de la misma forma.  
  
-Tienes unas ideas muy blandas acerca de mí. Pero no me importa. – Volvió a sonreírle, pero de una forma que descolocó a Tony por un momento. Un toque de malicia estaba ahí. Más se desconcertó al escuchar la misma risita de voz de Natasha, así que le miró.  
  
-Steve ha tenido citas incluso desde antes que yo comenzara a molestarle con ello. – Le aclaró la pelirroja volviendo a reír levemente por la ingenuidad de Stark. Era obvio que ni siquiera el siempre formal Capitán pudiese soportar tanto tiempo de “abstinencia”, como había nombrado el millonario. Ella desvió la vista de ellos para continuar en sus propios asuntos.   
  
Tony volvió su mirada a las pupilas azul pálido de Rogers que le continuaba mirando socarronamente y entonces él mismo recuperaba su semblante.  
  
-Oh, sí, unas cuántas citas y ¿eso qué? Uno besito hasta la tercera cita, quizás tomarse de las manos cuando nadie los mira. – Se mofó. Steve le negó con la cabeza riendo levemente.   
  
-Tengo mi propia experiencia. – Le declaró con naturalidad y al parecer ya de muy excelente humor.  
  
-Habladurías. – Bufó. – Quisiera verlo para creerlo. – Entonces Steve se inclinó sólo un poco más, soltó un curioso suspiro antes de hablarle de nuevo.  
  
-Quizá más pronto de lo crees lo descubrirás por ti mismo si tanto lo quieres. – Le dijo tan cerca que sintió perfectamente su aliento cálido chocar en su rostro. Miró la sonrisa pintada en los labios gruesos y rosados y quedó callado, pues Steve se daba media vuelta dando por terminada su charla, y se alejó de ahí. De nuevo una risita de Romanoff llegó hasta sus oídos.   
  
-Lo pedías a gritos, Stark. Ahora te metiste en problemas. Pero con lo mucho que te encantan no creo que sea ningún suplicio para ti. – Concluyó la espía.  
  
Tony dejó de mirarla y dando media vuelta para volver a su trabajo sonrió de la misma forma para que nadie lo mirase. Ya se vería qué tan cierto es lo que decía el Capitán, pues a Tony no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo. Bienvenido era a demostrarle toda la palabrería que le había dicho.


	3. AU/teenagers (Steve/Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble pedido en mi fanpage de FB https://www.facebook.com/LynValoSTONY/

El domingo por la mañana las calles siempre estaban llenas de niños jugando. Steve los veía desde la ventanilla del auto después de haber ido a la iglesia en compañía de sus padres y siempre las ansias le quemaban por unírseles, sólo que nunca se lo permitían. Su único ratito de libertad era en la escuela (¡quién lo diría!), porque ahí no estaban sus padres, estaba fuera de casa y además tenía unos cuantos amigos con los que se divertía. Estaba bien que él ya ni tan niño era como para jugar con la mayoría de sus vecinos, pero entre todo el montón de niños también había muchos de su misma edad; es decir de 12 años, y más grandes. Esos eran los que andaban en patines, patinetas, bicicletas e incluso uno ya traía motocicleta. ¡Wow! Cómo soñaba con tener alguna vez su propia motocicleta, tomarla cuando se le diera la gana para irse a recorrer lejanos lugares. Pero si sus padres eran tan sobreprotectores que no lo dejaban ni salir a jugar football, menos le iban a regalar una motocicleta.  
  
Cuando entraron a la casa él corrió directo a su habitación, porque se encontraba en el segundo piso y desde su ventana podía casi todo el panorama de la calle con sus vecinos jugando. Los conocía a todos, pero eso no significaba que les hablara, incluso unos iban en su misma escuela y ni así le dirigían un “hola”. ¿Será por sus padres? ¿O el simple hecho de su apariencia delgada y un poco más bajito que los de su edad? Pero si sí tenía amigos, así que eso no era motivo, ¿verdad? Lo cierto era que a él de daba vergüenza, porque a los que le gustaría hablarle le intimidaban. Era el grupito ‘popular’ del vecindario, y a él le gustaría crear amistad con ellos por tres razones: eran los que estaban entre las edades de 12-16 años, uno de los integrantes tenía moto, y la tercera razón ya le estaba mirando desde la acera de enfrente…   
Steve se agachó apresurado cuando los ojos grandes color miel le sorprendieron mirándole. Stark era el poseedor de dichos ojos y la tercera razón por la que Steve quería tener el valor de algún día acercárseles a saludarlos al menos.  
  
Tony Stark iba en la misma escuela que él, de hecho también en el mismo grado, por lo que sabía tenían la misma edad. Su casa estaba en la acera de enfrente a una corta distancia de la suya y sus madres se hablaban, era curioso que entre ellos no hubiese ni un saludo. Pero ya está dicho: a Steve le avergonzaba de pronto. No sabía ni por qué ese fulano le hacía ponerse nervioso y despertaba en él una curiosidad enorme y ganas locas de ser su amigo.  
  
Se volvió a asomar discretamente para saber si aquel grupito ya se había alejado de ahí, pero no, ahí seguían igual riendo de sabe qué cosa. En cuanto asomó más la cabeza Tony de nuevo volteó a mirarle, pero ésta vez le sonrió y Steve sintió que su rostro se ruborizó y fue incapaz de responder a la sonrisa por el tremendo nerviosismo. En ese instante su madre comenzó a llamarle y él obedientemente fue a abrirle la puerta queriendo quitar la cara de imbécil que seguro traía.  
  
-Cariño, olvidé mencionarte que te invitaron a una pequeña fiesta que le harán a Anthony. ¿Vas a querer ir? – Le decía tan sonriente mostrando la tarjetita de invitación.  
  
-¿Anthony? – Su corazoncito se aceleró ante la posibilidad de que fuese el mismo Anthony que él pensaba, aunque fuese casi imposible.   
  
-Sí. Anthony Stark, el hijo de María y Howard. – Le dijo todavía sonriendo y Steve quedó sin palabras. ¿Era en serio? – Los de la casa bonita. – Le dijo como referencia, pues pensó que Steve no reaccionaba porque no sabía a quienes se refería.  
  
-¿Y me dejarás ir? – Cuestionó ilusionado, pues si no le dejaban salir a jugar con ellos seguro menos ir a una fiesta.  
  
-Claro que sí. Será en su casa y pues estarán sus padres. ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué dices?  
  
-¡Sí! ¿Cuándo es? – Ya no pudo disimular su sonrisa.  
  
-Hoy a las 5pm.   
  
\-----------  
  
Cuando la hora de la fiesta se acercaba Steve se puso más nervioso, todavía jugaba con la tarjetita de invitación que había tomado de manos de su madre para asegurarse de que había sido invitado y sí, ahí decía su nombre: Steve Rogers. Pero cuando ya estuvo cruzando la puerta de la casa de los Stark fue que hasta sintió las piernas temblar, pues ahí ya estaban los amigos de Tony y el susodicho riendo a carcajadas. “Tony, Steve llegó.” Anunció María y las miradas de los chicos se volvieron a él, las carcajadas pararon y sólo Tony le sonreía. Juntando valor fue que se acercó a saludarle.  
  
-…Hola.  
  
-Hola.   
  
-¿Es tu cumpleaños?  
  
-No. Sólo es una fiesta porque sí. – Tony le contaba muy natural, sonriéndole todavía, como si ya desde antes fuesen amigos.  
  
Lo malo era que los demás no lo estaban tomando como Tony, porque Steve casi era ignorado por todos los demás, ya que cuando ellos reiniciaron su charla él se sintió totalmente excluido. Entonces terminó sentado en una silla mientras miraba como todos los demás bailaban o conversaban entre ellos. Se había ilusionado muy pronto al pensar que de inmediato haría amistad con ellos. Lo mejor sería irse…  
  
-Hey, Steve. – Estaba poniéndose en pie cuando Tony le llamó. – Ven con nosotros. – Le pidió con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
Les siguió hasta las escaleras donde todos subieron hasta llegar a la terraza. No comprendía que harían ahí, hasta que uno de los chicos mayores sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y un mechero. Se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. Los vio encender uno primero para que todos allí intentasen fumar, los vio ahogarse y toser, y también vio las muecas burlonas cuando él se negó a intentarlo. El olor era desagradable, y no le parecía correcto que estuviesen haciendo aquello, pero no quería ser un soplón. Minutos después decidieron volver a la planta baja, comenzando a avanzar todos los demás y él quedándose atrás.  
  
-Sabe asqueroso. No lo volveré a hacer. – Le susurró Tony cuando bajaba por los escalones a su lado. Steve le sonrió por la mueca graciosa que hacía el chico. – ¿Me acompañas a un lugarcito?  
  
-Sí. – Le respondió sin haber querido expresar esa mueca emocionada.  
  
Justo cuando dieron el primer paso luego de llegar a la planta baja, Tony le tomó de la muñeca y lo condujo al lado contrario que los demás chicos habían tomado para reintegrarse a la fiesta. Tony lo llevó hasta la cochera y Steve se puso curioso, pero sus ojos no tardaron en iluminarse. Justo frente a ellos estaba una motocicleta como con la que soñaba casi todas las noches.  
  
-¿Te gusta? – Le cuestionó Anthony con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-Sí. ¿Es tuya?  
  
-Ajá. Mi papá me la compró en mi cumpleaños pasado pero no la he podido usar porque mi madre hizo un alboroto y dijo que hasta que no cumpliera 14 me iba a dejar usarla. – Al final hizo un puchero que a Steve le pareció adorable. ¿Un niño podía ser adorable? ¡Dios!   
  
-¿Y en serio has aguantado a ni siquiera subirte?   
  
-Luego vengo aquí , me subo en ella e imagino que la conduzco. – Soltó una risita. Steve admiró que no le diese pena admitir algo como eso. – ¿Quieres intentarlo?  
  
-¿En serio? – Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.  
-Ven. – Ambos se acercaron pero Tony se subió primero, así que Steve quedó dudando. – Súbete, ¿qué esperas? Imagina que te llevo a algún lugar. O que nos escapamos.   
  
-Eso sería raro.  
  
-¿Raro? Sólo porque nunca te metes en problemas. – Le sonrió más, pero no burlescamente, por lo que Steve siguió sintiéndose cómodo con él. – Entonces te robaría.  
  
-¿¡Qué!? – Estaba seguro que ahora estaba ruborizado. Tony soltó la risa.  
  
-Bueno. Súbete tú solo. – Le cedió el lugar. Con un poco de pena Steve accedió a subirse. Oh cielos… la sensación de estar en tremenda máquina era alucinante. No se podía imaginar lo que sería la velocidad con el viento golpeando contra su cuerpo. – Ya había notado que te gustaban las motocicletas.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Las miras embobado. Pero no he visto que tengas una, yo no puedo sacarla pero al menos te la puedo prestar así por el momento.  
  
-Gracias, Tony. – Se bajó de la motocicleta sin saber qué más hacer ante los ojos fisgones de Tony. – Lo siento…, no sé qué más hacer. – Su nuevo amiguito soltó una risita.  
  
-También me miras a mí embobado. – Soltó sinvergüenza y Rogers casi se cae de la impresión. ¿¡Qué!? – ¿Te gusto?   
  
-¿Igual que las motocicletas?   
  
-No seas tonto. – Pero si Steve se sentía tontísimo. – Como cuando quieres ser novio de alguien. O si le quieres dar un beso.  
  
-¿¡Un beso!?  
  
-¿Nunca has dado un beso?  
  
-No.  
  
-Me agradaste, Steve. ¿Quieres que yo te de un beso?  
  
-Pero…, ¿pero no dijiste que querer dar un beso es si te gusta alguien? – Ya estaba confundido, nervioso, con las mejillas ardiendo.  
  
-¡Agh! ¡Tú me gustas! – Y ahí Tony también se ruborizó. – Quiero darte un beso. – Confesó jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.  
  
No podía reaccionar, estaba igual de embobado mirándole. Se sentía idiotamente feliz y aunque estaba sin poder moverse pudo sonreír. Segundos después Tony se acercó a él torpe y apresuradamente para pegar labios con labios. El corazón le retumbó alocadísimo y sólo atino a pegar más su boca contra la ajena.  
  
¿Entonces después del beso es la parte dónde ambos subirían a la motocicleta porque Tony ya lo iba a robar?


	4. Chris Evans/ Robert Downey Jr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble pedido en mi fanpage de FB https://www.facebook.com/LynValoSTONY/

—Ok, una más — Y Jimmy volvía a capturar otra fotografía con su teléfono móvil.   
  
No faltaba demasiado para comenzar el show, así que ya tenía enfrente suyo a Chris y a Robert. La intención de las fotografías era una publicación rápida en twitter al respecto de sus invitados esa noche, pero la situación se tornaba torpe y divertida.   
  
Tanto Chris como Robert habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo bromeando y haciendo comentarios graciosos para pasar el rato en lo que daban inicio a la entrevista.   
  
Era notorio que los dos se agradaban y llevaban una amistad de verdad. Daba la impresión de que se conocían muy bien por la confianza con la que se trataban. Y por demás comentarios entre ellos, como por ejemplo; sus atuendos a juego. Bromearon un poco al respecto con cosas como: “sí, pasamos toda la noche discutiéndolo” o “estamos tan conectados que las cosas resultan así”. Y entre cada comentario se miraban sonrientes y se rozaban las manos como niñitos jugando. De sólo mirarlos convivir juntos las demás personas sonreían encantadas.  
  
Así que a la hora de unas simples fotografías no dejaban tampoco de “jugar”. Se hacían reír uno al otro y por lo tanto salía mal la captura, o se fingían serios y quedaba demasiada rara.  
  
—Denme una pose natural o una sonrisa normal — Pidió sin ya estar muy seguro.  
  
Con ello Robert y Chris giraron a mirarse cómplices, como ambos pensando al instante lo mismo. Volvieron sus miradas a la cámara del móvil sólo para volver a hacer de las suyas con la toma de la fotografía. Nada como esa sonrisa tan exagerada y tonta de Evans y el gesto bizarro con el salió Downey.   
  
—¿Otra? — Ofreció Robert todavía divertido.  
  
—No, está es perfecta. — Les dijo Kimmel, más que nada porque si seguían con eso llegaría la hora del show.  
  
—Pero falta una con una pose romántica — Opinó Chris, tomando de inmediato a Robert por la cintura para pegarlo a él y ambos poniendo caras cursis.  
  
—O estilo Titanic — Robert giró entre los brazos de Evans para continuar con aquella tontería.  
  
Realmente Jimmy ya ni les miraba, pues se encontraba posteando la fotografía en los sitios del show y su cuenta personal, pero aun así de reojo podía distinguir sus movimientos. Parecían un par de chiquillos, eso era agradable.   
  
Y de pronto, de reojo miró cómo volvían a estar frente a frente con ademanes de besarse, como la escena de los bloopers de AOU. Soltó la risa, pero volvió su atención al móvil para de una vez por todas publicar la fotografía. Entonces llegó a sus oídos un chasquido, leve, como de un beso.   
  
Volteó lo más rápido que pudo al par de actores, pero ya sólo los encontró riendo a carcajadas, y aunque ya no estaban abrazados sus manos seguían enganchadas.   
  
… ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido en realidad…?   
  
No tuvo tiempo ni de cuestionarles nada, pues aún quedaban asuntos pendientes antes de que salieran al aire. Tuvo que dejarles en lo que sea que ellos hagan cuando están juntos y tonteando.  
  
Dios, le hubiese encantado indagar al respecto durante la entrevista, pero ni él sabía por dónde comenzar. Ese par era extraño cuando estaban juntos.


	5. Winterfalcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble pedido en mi fanpage de FB https://www.facebook.com/LynValoSTONY/

Ambos son los mejores amigos del Cap. Uno que es más como familia desde hace tantos años, y el otro más del presente, pero no por ello menos importante.   
  
No se supo de Bucky por largos años, Sam llegó a la vida de Steve en el mismo momento en que Bucky reapareció, la diferencia fue que James volvió a desaparecer y Falcon permaneció.  
  
Sam al principio no estaba realmente seguro de por qué ayudó a Steve a localizar a Bucky. Quizá fueron las historias que le contaba el Cap junto con la forma tan nostálgica con la que le recordaba. Le hizo saber que Bucky no era un mal sujeto. Bucky era importante.   
  
Fueron años lo que les costó dar con el paradero de Bucky, y en circunstancias para nada gratas. Sam no sabía a qué enfrentarse cuando le tuviesen cerca, le ponía nervioso con todo lo que se sabía de é. El soldado del invierno, le llamaban. Su acercamiento en Washington había sido terrible, y ahora no lo era menos…, sólo al principio.   
  
Bucky recordó a Steve, y de una forma u otra le reconocía ahora a él, hasta el punto en que le miraba como alguien íntimo y le hablaba de la misma forma. Fue casi instantáneo en el que se tratasen como viejos amigos. Comentarios y riñas de niños inmaduros, como si se conociesen. No sentía nada amenazante en Bucky. Sam no lo entendía, no se ponía ni siquiera a pensarlo mucho, cómo es que un (ex)asesino podía traerle con tanta confianza y cómo esta misma persona le trataba como alguien que era parte suyo. Así que lo dejó ser; por Steve, por el bien de Bucky.  
  
Hasta las peleas que tuvieron juntos era en sincronía. Un buen equipo, diría el Cap, que estaba feliz de lo bien que se llevaban ellos dos. Quizá entre ellos hacían como si no se soportasen, pero la química casi instantánea que tuvieron no podía ocultarse.  
  
—Te odio — Sam no perdía oportunidad en decirle cada que Bucky soltaba algún comentario para molestarle.  
  
—Yo no te odio — hasta que un día Bucky le respondió con esto. Sam no se lo esperaba, pues de pronto Bucky se puso algo serio aunque con una leve sonrisa — De hecho…, estoy muy agradecido contigo.  
  
—¿Ah sí?   
  
—Sí. Steve y tú me han ayudado por igual y… — por un momento Barnes agachó la mirada y algo en el pecho de Sam se estrujó — ahora trataré de hacer lo correcto.  
  
Después de decir aquello, Bucky le había obsequiado la sonrisa más melancólica pero linda que Sam haya visto. Al momento no le cuestionó nada, sólo dejó que Bucky se sentase a su lado en silencio como varias veces lo había hecho antes. Días después supo a qué se refería en específico Bucky con sus palabras, pues había decidido ser congelado de nuevo al ser incapaz de deshacerse por completo del control de Hydra.   
  
Fue duro, y más para Steve, suponía, pero Bucky estaba seguro de que al volver a desperar ahora Sam también estaría allí.


	6. Spanking (Steve/Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble pedido en mi fanpage de FB https://www.facebook.com/LynValoSTONY/

—¡Mierda, Clint! — exclamó Tony y seguidamente soltaba la carcajada.  
  
Nadie más había escuchado lo que provocó las risas en aquel par, pues en algún punto habían comenzado a secretearse, aunque ahora no podían más que reír.  
  
—Tony… — aunque tratase de evitarlo, a Steve le seguía pareciendo de mal gusto que soltasen ese tipo de palabras agresivas y ofensivas.   
  
—Jódete, Cap. No comiences, ¿sí? Todos estamos pasando un buen rato — le interrumpió en seguida. Se permitió sonreírle, acercándose de nuevo a él para sentarse a su lado.  
  
—¿Qué me dijiste? — elevó ambas cejas, le miraba con advertencia, pero eso sólo provocó que la sonrisa de Tony se tiñera de malicia.  
  
—Jódete. Dije: jó-de-te.  
  
—Oh vamos, no comiencen — intervino Natasha con fastidio.  
  
Steve ya no dijo nada, no iba a pelar por algo como aquello, sin embargo quedó mirando a Tony de una forma retadora, mientras que éste le seguía sonriendo socarrón. Eso era lo que le causaba molestia, el que Stark le provocase y se saliera con la suya.  
  
La pequeña reunión con los vengadores siguió su ritmo y en un ambiente agradable. Como en cada momento como éste, todos bebían demasiado y es que tenían una buena resistencia al alcohol, claro que unos más que otros pero en general podían pasar toda la noche bebiendo sin problemas, resultando completamente ebrios unos pocos, entre ellos Tony. Aunque eso resultaba muy divertido, ya que después surgían juegos torpes como si fuesen unos jóvenes perdiendo el tiempo, pero hacer el ridículo no resulta siempre malo.  
  
—Tony, sigues debiéndome un sexy baile — molestó Natasha después de infinidad de copas, un juego de retos y chistes malos.  
  
—Eso es cierto — apoyó Clint.  
  
—No creí que te diera miedo algo así. Es absurdo pensar que te avergüence — comentó Hill.  
  
—O sólo está consciente de que a su edad… pues ya no es sencillo — soltó Falcon con la misma intención de molestar. Y claro que ese comentario fue suficiente para que Tony se pusiera en pie.  
  
—Friday, la música — fue todo lo que dijo.  
  
Y como Natasha lo había pedido, Tony se acercó hasta ella en cuanto la música comenzó a escucharse. Fue un baile lento, intentando hacerlo provocativo. El reto soltaba insinuaciones vulgares sólo para fastidiar y todos los ojos estaban puestos en él.   
  
Para Steve fue igual de divertido al principio, ver a un ebrio Tony intentando bailarle a Natasha todo por un estúpido reto. Pero la diversión iba disminuyendo a cada vulgaridad que soltaban sus compañeros de equipo y con ello sólo parecía alentar más a Tony. Finalmente el enfado sustituyó por completo lo divertido al ver cómo ofrecía un baile para todos los demás con la segunda canción.  
  
—Ok, creo que con eso tienes, ¿no, Nat?  
  
—Steve, no es para que te pongas celoso.  
  
—Sólo creo que ya es suficiente.  
  
—Oh, cariño, no te pongas así. Sabes que contigo puedo hacer más — Tony le guiñó un ojo y se acercó con la intensión de sentarse en sus piernas, pero Steve no se lo permitió.  
  
—Tony… — y de nuevo ese tonito fastidioso de estar a punto de soltar un regaño.  
  
Ahora fue Stark quien se notó molestó, pero sólo unos instantes, ya que después siguió en lo suyo con el resto de los vengadores. Continuó sentado a lado de Steve, pero le ignoró lo más que pudo como venganza por ser un aguafiestas en momentos. Sólo que la venganza no consistió sólo en eso, sino que cada vez que se inclinaba para dejar o volver a tomar su trago, sus movimientos eran intencionalmente sugestivos. Elevaba un poco más las nalgas, arqueaba la espalda, se sentaba de una forma relajadamente sexy. Y cuando Steve intentó tomarle de la mano o aunque fuese posar una de sus manos sobre la rodilla, ahora él no se lo permitió. La señal de que por esa noche ya se había perdido de algo más hot.  
  
Llegó el punto en el que todos se sintieron cansados y ebrios y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando Cap y Stark estuvieron a solas, Tony continuaba sin hablarle. Había comenzado a reemplazar sus ropas por el pijama, ignorando como si nada a Steve que se sentó a orilla de la cama mirándole seriamente. Cuando estuvo listo fue a subirse a la cama para dormir, pero Rogers le tomó por la muñeca jalándole hacia él.  
  
—Lo siento, esta noche no — le dijo sin voltear a mirarle, pero el agarre continuó.  
  
—¿Ahora tú eres el que está enojado?  
  
—¿Cómo quieres que esté cuando me rechazaste toda la noche y además estabas de aburrido? — por fin le miró, queriendo mantener esa mueca seria que ni él se creía. Aunque la mueca de Steve parecía ser muy en serio.  
  
—¿Y lo que hiciste tú?  
  
—¿Yo qué?  
  
—Queriéndome provocar.  
  
—¿Yo?  
  
—Diciendo que me jodiera, bailándole a Natasha y a los demás…, como te inclinabas…  
  
—¿Funcionó?  
  
—Sólo has hecho que me moleste.  
  
—¿Sólo eso?  
  
Por un momento Tony sentía que todo volvería a estar en sus manos, su sonrisa maliciosa se ensanchó y se permitió relamer sus labios en una forma muy sugerente. Acercó su cabeza para besar a Steve, pero no pudo lograrlo porque el rubio jaló más de su muñeca pero sólo para recostarlo sobre su regazo. Tony quedó de cara al colchón, y con las caderas sobre las piernas del rubio.  
  
—Lo que provocaste fue que yo… quisiera…  
  
—¿Qué cosa? — preguntó casi impaciente, imaginando qué es lo que seguiría. Hasta elevó un poco más el trasero para continuar provocando.  
  
Rogers ya no contestó, pero no perdió tiempo y bajó el pantalón del pijama junto con la ropa interior hasta mitad de los muslos. Por un par de segundos miró el redondo trasero, que le seguía pareciendo imposible. Luego llevó una de sus grandes manos a posarse encima de una de las nalgas, suave, provocando que la piel se erizara.   
  
—Te gusta provocarme haciéndome enfadar — murmuró — Sabes que nada bueno sale de eso.  
  
—Justo lo que espero…  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
Acarició antes de levantar la mano para dejarla caer con fuerza sobre el trasero. El azote se escuchó doloroso, incluso Tony saltó un poco ante el golpe y gimió de dolor, pero no dijo nada más. Steve apretó una de las nalgas y después volvió a soltar una palmada, aunque menos fuerte. Esta vez fue un gemido diferente, más como un ronroneo. Continuó con esa velocidad y fuerza un momento, hasta que las nalgas comenzaron a enrojecerse furiosamente. Y en lugar de detenerse, volvió a aumentar la fuerza.  
  
Tony se retorcía, apretaba las sábanas con los puños y gemía tan dolorosamente y encantado a la vez que aumentó la excitación de Steve rápidamente. Además la sensación de la suave piel de las nalgas contra su mano, con ese rebote que provocaban las bofetadas y el sentir ahora lo caliente, era increíble.   
  
Se escuchó el sollozo de Tony, así que Rogers se detuvo por momento para escucharle y contemplar la piel sensible. Pero sólo fueron unos segundos, en lo que llevó un par de dedos a su boca para ensalivarlos y volverlos a dirigir hacía el culo de Tony. El genio tembló más y echó hacia atrás el trasero en cuanto sintió el par de dedos ensalivados frotarse entre sus nalgas, rozando su entrada.  
  
—¿Entonces… esta noche no? —Ahora Steve jugó con él, tanteando la entrada en la espera de la respuesta de Tony.  
  
Aunque esos puños enterrados en las sábanas, esos labios entreabiertos ya escurriendo saliva, ese contoneo en las caderas y los gemidos necesitados de Tony, ya eran respuesta suficiente.


	7. Romántico (Steve/Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble escrito para concursar en el grupo "Multiuniverse Stony" en FB.

De todas las emociones que Steve provocaba en él, ninguna le asustaba más a Tony que lo cursi que le hacía actuar. Era como si no pudiera acostumbrarse a lo que sentía al tener a Steve cerca, cuando le sonreía, se besaban y hacían el amor. Era una situación diferente a lo que pudo haber experimentado antes con cualquier otra persona. Esto era más intenso, y algo que le hacía avergonzarse.

La vergüenza nacía de creer que sólo un niño podía sentir tal cariño desmedido, o celos de la mínima situación en la que sentía que Steve perdía el interés en él. “Es normal”, le habían dicho, “el amor te hace actuar como un loco y paranoico”. ¿En serio? Qué vergüenza. Es todo un adulto como para comportarse así, pero ahora está fuera de su control. Tal enredo de emociones incluso llegaba a pensar que le desgastaba, pero dentro de ello le agrada mucho sentir; Steve le hacía sentir de verdad.

A Steve no sólo quería llenarle de besos, sino también de obsequios. Steve no debería de tener cualquier cosa. Anthony pensaba en joyería y motocicletas para demostrarle cuánto lo quería. Las cosas costosas. Algo con que decir: tú vales esto y mucho más.

Aunque Steve parecía en conflicto al recibirlos. “No puedo aceptarlo, Tony”, le decía, “No es necesario que me regales algo”. Tal vez no era necesario, pero Tony quería hacerlo.

Steve le llenaba de palabras dulces, gestos tiernos como besos en la frente, prepararle el desayuno, intentar cuidar de él en todo momento. También le daba obsequios, como llevarlo a cenar, también le compraba joyería, y le regalaba algunos dibujos. Esto último le parecía demasiado íntimo a Tony, le encantaba.

“Steve es más de detalles simples”, le comentaba Natasha una ocasión, “Cenas románticas, un baile, flores en cada cita, besos en el dorso de la mano. Cosas de la vieja escuela, ya sabes. Tal vez lo espantas con tus obsequios tan ostentosos”.

Tony no se vio convencido. Steve sólo le había llevado a cenas románticas, no había habido ni baile, ni besos en la mano, tampoco flores…

Sintió de nuevo la vergüenza ante sus pensamientos cursis, pues él llevaba días pensando en Steve cada que miraba algún ramo de flores. Se había resistido a comprarlas porque — tal como lo dijo Natasha — Steve era de la vieja escuela, y las flores podría estarlas ligando exclusivamente a las mujeres, por ello Tony no había recibido algunas de parte de él, y si Stark se atrevía a llevarle un ramo de flores, Steve podría tomarlo mal.

Pero la idea había estado rondando insistente en su cabeza, así que en una ocasión que se citaron en el restaurante en el que cenarían, Tony decidió llegar una sola, ya que consideró que todo un ramo sería demasiado para la primera vez.

Al llegar, Steve ya estaba en la mesa reservada, y le recibió con una radiante sonrisa. Tony sintió sus mejillas calientes cuando no sólo vio esa sonrisa, sino cuando miró que Steve le tendió un enorme ramo de rosas.

“¿Tony?”, Steve le llamó temeroso, “¿No te gustan?”

 Era la primera vez que recibía un ramo de rosas, y cuando pensó en la posibilidad de recibir alguno no se imagina que se sentiría tan lindo. Descubrió que le parecía un detalle perfecto sólo por venir de Steve. Así que Tony le sonrió al salir de su asombro, para en seguida abrazarle y besarle con toda entrega.

No importaba que estuvieran en público, después de todo Tony ya había aceptado que Steve Rogers lo tenía jodido al convertirlo en un cursi sin remedio.  


	8. Angst (Steve/Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble escrito para concursar en el grupo "Multiuniverse Stony" en FB.

Se sentía tan cansado. Tony ya no encontraba la fuerza para levantarse cada día e ir a Stark Industries o quedarse en su laboratorio haciendo modificaciones a sus trajes. Sólo lo hacía porque no podía mostrarse débil.

Iba al trabajo arreglado impecablemente como siempre, con pasos firmes y una sonrisa ladina llena de superioridad. Pero la mayaría de las noches permanecía despierto, sin motivo para cerrar los párpados y descansar. Miraba la nada en la oscura habitación, sin moverse, sólo escuchándose su respiración. Sólo con el pensamiento insistente de que se sentía agotado.

Quizá la edad le estaba golpeando. Tendría que admitirse que no era joven más, que su cuerpo estaba muy destrozado debido al arc reactor y todo lo que dejó detrás. Pero tenía que seguir por lo poco que le quedaba. Rhodey había sacrificado demasiado, Tony tendría que estar como un apoyo para él. Por ello no podía mostrarse cansado.

Rhodey no estaba todos los días en la base, Tony estaba casi a solas con Vision y era como estar solo. Había seguido en contacto con el niño Parker, le dio el traje nuevo, y le guiaba a ser un mejor héroe de lo que él pudo haber sido. Todo porque quería dejar algo bueno antes de sentirse más cansado. Pero Tony siempre hace las cosas mal, ¿cierto? Aunque se esforzara todo terminaría en desastre. Para muestra estaba lo sucedido con Steve y el resto de los vengadores.

En todo momento creyó que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que los acuerdos eran el mejor camino. Había aprendido a trabajar en equipo, a no ocultar nada que pudiera hacerles daño. Se había esforzado tanto y no sirvió de nada. Los Vengadores sólo le habían robado su energía. Steve había destrozado la confianza que pudo haber tenido en alguien más. Steve… ¿por qué dolía más cuando pensaba justamente en él?

Durante el tiempo en que vivieron juntos como equipo, Steve y él habían avanzado mucho en su relación como amigos. Tanto que después Tony distinguió algo más, o tal vez sólo lo imaginó. Steve parecía buscar la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo cerca de él, le miraba con insistencia y siempre con una sonrisa, procuraba tocarle, al menos poniendo sus grandes manos en sus hombros, le preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda cuando Tony estaba en su laboratorio. Steve había parecido preocupado por Tony, y tal vez…, interesado románticamente. Claro que esto lo había pensado Tony antes, porque después de lo ocurrido con los acuerdos y con la reaparición de Barnes, supo que sólo fueron ilusiones suyas.

Aun así, dolía.

Steve se fue, todos los demás también, y lo dejaron como el malo. Como siempre. No importaba cuánto se esforzó. Ya no importaba, porque Tony estaba tan cansado que ya no quería lidiar con ningún problema ni con los recuerdos.

La vista desde la punta de la Avenger Tower era impresionante, el viento llegaba a mover su cabello y desordenarlo, Tony miró hacia abajo y suspiró, tomándose un momento.

El celular en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar y lo tomó para contestarlo sin pensar mucho en ello y sin moverse de la orilla de la terraza, siendo tan vulnerable.

“¡No lo hagas, Tony, por favor!”, se escuchó la voz angustiada de Steve al otro lado de la línea.

Tony sonrió, siempre estuvo seguro que de alguna forma le vigilaban.

Soltó el celular y vio caer el aparato hasta perderlo de vista. Después dio un paso hacia enfrente y cayo por el mismo vacío al que había caído la voz de Steve. Porque en realidad Tony había estado tan cansado de vivir.


	9. Erótico/Primera vez (Steve/Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble escrito para concursar en el grupo "Multiuniverse Stony" en FB.

Era la primera vez que tenían relaciones sexuales juntos, ya que apenas habían comenzado su relación hace tres semanas. También era la primera vez que ambos intimaban con un hombre, sin embargo, ahí estaba Tony, con la erección de Steve en la boca, chupándole con la intención de enloquecerlo.

Tony no le había confesado a Steve que se estaba aventurando a darle un oral en su primera vez juntos porque en realidad había estado practicando con un juguete. Pero carajo, deseaba tanto a Steve que no había querido llegar como un virgen cuando se acostara con él, por lo que hizo investigación independientemente de lo que ya sabía del sexo gay, además se había comprado un dildo con el que intentaba garganta profunda, imaginando que era la verga de Steve. Se preguntó si Steve también había comprado un juguete, pero estuvo seguro de que no; el capitán se habría muerto de vergüenza. Pero tal vez a Steve sí le gustaría saber que algunas noches Tony se corrió mientras chupaba un pene de plástico y tenía dos de sus dedos dentro de su culo imaginando que era el capitán.

Lo que Tony tampoco sabía, era que Steve también había hecho su propia investigación para cuando llegara el momento del sexo no decepcionarle. Lo cierto es que Steve no era virgen, pero tampoco había estado en una relación con un hombre antes. Estaba consciente de que llegado el momento no sería igual que en sus fantasías mientras se masturbaba pensando en Tony, con ayuda del recuerdo de su aroma, cuando le abrazaba y su lengua y saliva de los besos que compartían. Estaba resultando mucho mejor desde el momento en que su ‘sesión’ de besos de ese día se tornó más caliente, quizá porque estaban en la cama, o tal vez porque el deseo ya era demasiado. Tony se había colocado a horcajadas sobre Steve, moliendo sus entrepiernas juntas, jadeando en el salivoso beso. Simplemente fue demasiado.

Terminaron quitándose su ropa, quedando desnudos, contemplándose un momento averiguando que el deseo seguía ahí. Se besaron un poco más, mordiéndose ocasionalmente los labios. Las manos de Steve recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Tony con ansiedad, apretando sus muslos, las nalgas y la cintura, manteniendo la fricción en sus entrepiernas. Entonces fue cuando Tony se deslizó por el cuerpo de Steve hasta poder meter la erección en su boca. El gemido que salió de Rogers fue una delicia para Tony.

Tony estaba cumpliendo con su propósito, Steve estaba en el cielo. La lengua que acariciaba su pene, la saliva que le recorría y la garganta apretada y caliente era mucho mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado. No podía creer que en algún momento la fantasía de tener a Tony de esta forma podría sucederle. Y cuando Tony se colocó sobre sus rodillas sin dejar de chuparle, Steve jadeo un poco más fuerte; moría por colocarse detrás de esas nalgas que se alzaban y tomar a Tony por completo. Sentir algo más apretado y caliente alrededor de su verga. Escuchar los gemidos de Tony en ese momento, ver su expresión.

“Steve…”, Tony le murmuró, volviendo a sentarse en su regazo, esta vez con sus nalgas haciendo presión en la erección mojada por su saliva. “Cógeme ya”.

Steve no necesitó más, rápidamente colocó a Tony de espaldas y lo preparó con cuidado como lo investigo, y al momento que pudo penetrarle sólo se guio por su deseo y el de Tony, quien se miraba tan agitado y ruborizado por las sacudidas de las embestidas, pidiéndole a Steve que no parara.

Fue mejor que en sus fantasías. 

 

 


	10. MagicLord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble pedido en mi fanpage en Facebook.
> 
> Un Dr. Strange/Star Lord

“No esperaba volver a la Tierra tan pronto”, comentó Peter queriendo pasar su actitud como despreocupada.  
  
“¿Y cuándo has visitado ese planeta?” Drax preguntó.  
  
“Cada que tiene oportunidad se escabulle”, Rocket le delató. “No puedo creer que no te des cuenta”.  
  
“¿Qué tiene de interesante ese aburrido planeta?”, Drax continuó.  
  
“Hay un hechicero al que Quill…”  
  
“¡Cállense!”, Peter gritó con fastidio. “No vamos porque les guste”.  
  
“Yo soy Groot”.  
  
“Cierto”, intervino Gamora. “Tómense esto en serio. La tierra está siendo atacada de nuevo por Black Dwarf y Proxima Midnight”.  
  
“¿No podían permanecer un tiempo más encerrados en Nova Corp?”, Rocket se quejó.  
  
“Yo soy Groot”, Groot también parecía quejarse.  
  
“Así es, amigo”, Rocket le asintió. “Esto apesta”.  
  
Wong les recibió al punto dónde llegaron con la nave. Les dio los detalles rápido de lo que estaba sucediendo. Proxima Midnight y Black Dwarf habían vuelto con la intención de obtener la gema del tiempo. Strange junto con parte de los Vengadores estaba intentando protegerla, pero aun así necesitaban ayuda, después de todo a los que se estaban enfrentando era a miembros de la orden negra. A nadie le hacía gracia eso, incluso Rocket fue el primero en decir que no deberían de ayudar para no arriesgarse demasiado. Peter y Gamora fueron objetivos; necesitaban proteger la gema y al guardián de ésta.  
  
Abriendo un portal, Wong los envió hasta el punto de la batalla. De lleno Quill observó cómo Strange enfrentaba a Black Dwarf. Iron-man y War Machine intentaban detener a Proxima.  
  
“Sólo son dos de ellos, ¿para qué nos molestamos?” Rocket habló.  
  
“No aprendes a no confiarte, ¿cierto?”, Gamora frunció el ceño.  
  
“Es porque tiene miedo”, Drax se cruzó de brazos.  
En ese momento Black Dwarf atinó un gran golpe a Strange que salió bruscamente a varios metros hasta estrellarse contra un edificio.   
  
“Dejen de discutir esto, tenemos qué hacer algo”, Quill comenzó a avanzar.  
  
“Buena idea”, Gamora le siguió.  
  
“Yo soy Groot”.  
  
War machine no parecía estar en buenas condiciones, así que Peter le hizo una seña rápida a Gamora y Rocket para que fueran junto a Iron-man. Ellos le asintieron y fueron al lado contrario al que ahora corría Quill junto con Drax y Groot para impedir que Black Dwarf llegara hasta Strange que apenas se recuperaba del golpe.  
  
Quill tomó sus armas, Drax se abalanzó a golpear a Black Dwarf. Con ello no sería suficiente, así que Peter no perdió tiempo y comenzó a disparar mientras Groot se colocaba frente a Strage intentando protegerle.  
  
“No es así como esperaba verte de nuevo”, Peter habló entre disparos y maniobras, dándole una rápida mirada al hechicero. “Y tal vez no es buen momento, pero me alegra ver que sigues vivo”.  
  
“Idiota”, masculló Stephen y rápidamente hizo algunos movimientos con las manos para con un hechizo quitar a Quill de dónde pudo recibir un golpe fatal.  
  
“Wow”, exclamó Peter cuando de un momento a otro ya se encontraba a lado de Strange, quien le guiñó un ojo.   
  
“Menos charla, concéntrate más”, pidió el hechicero antes de volver cerca de Black Dwarf que ya tenía a Drax contra el suelo.  
  
Groot intentó sostener a Black Dwarf para lograr quitarlo de encima de Drax que ya se estaba quedando sin aliento debido a la presión ejercida contra su cuello. Quill intentó dispararle, pero el enemigo con su mano libre le arrojó parte de un tronco, cosa que distrajo a Strange, desviando el ataque. Recomponiéndose, Peter disparó al rostro de Black Dwarf, Groot ejerció más fuerza y el grandulón pareció decidir que era momento de dejar a Drax enpaz y concentrarse de nuevo en Strange.  
  
“¡Groot, lleva a Drax lejos de aquí!”, ordenó Quill cuando vio a Drax inconsciente.  
  
“Yo soy Groot”.  
  
“Vamos, estaremos bien”, le apresuró.  
  
“No hagas nada estúpido”, advirtió Strange a Quill cuando quedaron solos contra el enemigo.  
  
“Me ofendes”, Peter intentó sonar relajado. “Además, necesitamos proteger la gema a todo costo”.  
  
“¡Quill!”  
  
Fue el gritó de Strange cuando Peter no dudó en abalanzarse a Black Dwarf. Disparos, pocos golpes que atina a propinarle, eran inútiles para ese alienígena, sólo parecían fastidiarle pero al menos impedía que se acercara por completo a Strange.   
  
Sí, habría que proteger la gema, pero también a quien la portaba. Strange ya lucía agotado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban luchando? En realidad enfrentar algún miembro de la orden negra nunca será sencillo, así que hay que darle crédito. El hechicero es muy capaz y hace cuanto puede, pero hey, Quill llegó y está dispuesto a protegerle.  
  
Un golpe le llevó a caer dolorosamente contra el pavimento. Escuchó un ruido molesto de parte de Strange, y aunque estaba muy adolorido ahora (esperaba no haberse roto nada importante), no podía dejar que Stephen siguienra enfrentando a Black Dwarf solo. Strange ya no tenía la misma energía.  
  
Corrió para interponerse entre un golpe que iba seguro a Stephen. No hagas nada estúpido, le habían dicho, bueno, ya era muy tarde. Auch! Ahora sí esto era malo, su pecho y estómago dolían, y en su rostro ya escurría la sangre.  
Intentó incorporarse, miró borrosamente a Strange haciendo todo tipo de hechizos, y cuando Black Dwarf quiso atacar de nuevo directamente, Stephen abrió un portal, cerrándolo a tiempo para cotar el brazo del alienígena. Eso fue impresionante, pero al menos supieron como detenerlo ahora. Sin embargo él parecía ya comenzar a desvanecerse por completo.  
  
Cuando volvió a reaccionar se encontró en una habitación que lucía como una de hospital terrestre, aunque todo estaba muy silencioso, así que no estaba hospitalizado propiamente. Miró al techo blanquísimo e intentó moverse. Oh demonios, todo le dolía. Después de todo sólo era un humano y había enfrentado a Black Dwarf. Al menos vivó para contarlo… Esperen…, ¿¡y el resto!?  
  
“Agh!”, exclamó con dolor cuando se incorporó de golpe en la cama.  
  
“Eres realmente torpe”, una suave voz se escuchó a un costado de la cama. Giró y se encontró con Strange sentado en un sofá mientras leía tranquilamente un libro.  
  
“¿Strange?”, murmuró. “¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó con los demás?”  
  
“Todos estamos bien, con algunas heridas, pero nada mortal”, cerró el libro y le miró. “¿Cómo te sientes?”  
  
“Todo duele”, confesó sin pena.  
  
“Te advertí que no hicieras nada estúpido”.  
  
“¿Qué más podía hacer?”, se quejó infantilmente. “Tenía que proteger…”  
  
“La gema está a salvo”, aclaró el hechicero, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la cama.  
  
“Oh, qué bien”, sonrió fingidamente. “Pero me alegra más ver que tú también te encuentras a salvo”, desvió la mirada a la puerta de la habitación. Escuchó a Stephen carraspear.  
  
“Gracias por arriesgar tu vida así por mí, la gema, lo que sea”, Strange le dijo y aun así Quill sonrió porque fue capaz de distinguir el nerviosismo en la voz del doctor.  
  
“En cualquier momento”, volteó para mirarle y sonreírle. El hechicero también le regaló una suave pero genuina sonrisa, y una de sus temblorosas manos se posó sobre una de las de Peter.  
  
“Quill, ¿sigues vivo?”, la puerta fue abierta de golpe, dejando ver a el resto de los ‘guardianes de la galaxia’. Strange retiró su caricia y Peter sólo atinó a golpearse en la frente porque no podía creer que justo le interrumpieran cuando estaban teniendo un momento.  
  
“¡Já!”, exclamó Rocket. “¿Lo ves, Drax? Es por lo que Quill viene realmente a la Tierra”.  
  
“Son los peores”, Quill murmuró.


End file.
